Sang Penyelamat
by kindovvf
Summary: Lebih dari seratus tahun lalu, mereka diisolasi lalu dihukum mati.


voca (c) crypton, yamaha.  
untuk **binafsi** dengan pesanan Yohio/Maika :)

* * *

Maika menghidupkan surga. Dari jemarinya memancar kehidupan. Suaranya menidurkan jiwa tersesat. Nyanyiannya membuka gerbang akhirat. Maika memelihara mereka yang hidup dan memurnikan mereka yang mati. Maika sudah seperti malaikat; malaikat tanpa halo dan sayap.

Atau demikian orang-orang percaya. Mereka yang menerima uluran tangan Maika lalu bercerita bahwa jemari wanita itu bercahaya, begitu putih, tanpa cela, hangat namun mendinginkan, halus namun pekerja keras. Mereka yang tak lagi bersedih atas kematian bertubi-tubi, atas orang-orang terkasih yang tinggal nama, ibu kehilangan satu-satunya putra, bayi kehilangan figur ayah, wanita-wanita kini menjanda, karena Maika menggenggam tangan mereka lalu mendendangkan kedamaian. Peti-peti datang bak rentetan desing peluru di perbatasan, bekas-bekas peluru tersembunyi di balik jahitan dan lencana. Mata mereka terpejam. Maika mengukirkan senyum pada mantan-mantan prajurit sebelum mayat mereka ditarik kembali ke ibukota lalu dibakar.

Maika Sang Penyelamat, demikian bisik-bisik berhembus.

Yohio percaya sekaligus tidak percaya. Maika pernah menyembuhkan adiknya dari sakit yang tak seorang tabib pun mampu, dan pergi sebelum Yohio sempat mengucapkan terima kasih atau memberikan tupai buruan sebagai balasan. Jubah putih Maika yang sedikit dinodai lumpur tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Tapi itu cerita lama. Selembar surat tugas masih terlipat dalam laci meja berdebu kamar Yohio. Yohio tidak mampu berdiri di medan perang, maka adiknya mengangkat senjata untuk menggantikan. Adiknya yang bahkan belum mencapai umur wajib militer. Tapi krisis perbatasan memaksa mereka menarik sebanyak mungkin pemuda untuk dilatih, digojlok, lalu didorong ke garis depan demi bela negara. Yohio tahu adiknya tak pernah ingin jadi tentara. Yohio tidak melewatkan pembakaran mayat adiknya. Dia tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Di antara asap membumbung tinggi, abu-abu menyengat, menyesakkan, isak tangis, Yohio turut melemparkan abu ibu mereka dalam api. Permohonan terakhir adiknya. Aku ingin dibakar bersama ibu. Lencana pada seragam adiknya adalah hal terakhir bagi penglihatan Yohio, lalu letupan kecil memperbesar api. Yohio menaikkan tudung kepala sebelum berbalik pergi. Tertatih. Dia meninggalkan tongkat bantu jalan di gubuk tempat (mereka; dia dan, dulu, adiknya) tinggal.

Dia menemukan Maika di tepi danau yang mengering. Yohio bersumpah melihat air danau bertambah sedikit demi sedikit setelah Maika mencelupkan jemari. Mengingatkan Yohio pada pancing tua di gudang yang kerap dia dan adiknya gunakan saat masih kecil, melempar kail jauh-jauh demi taruhan siapa dapat ikan lebih banyak juga harapan makan malam enak, ayah memanah kelinci di hutan; Yohio dapat mendengar desing panah dan mata panah menancap; merobek daging, ibu merajut sebuah syal. Sebelum pemburu-pemburu liar menjejakkan bots berat mereka, menyibak sesemakan menerabas hutan dengan pisau-pisau dan senapan (yang hanya Yohio lihat kala para tentara datang untuk mengumpulkan calon prajurit baru termasuk adiknya). Waktu itu Yohio masih bisa berlari, menarik kerah baju adiknya tanpa berteriak, lalu detik berikutnya, darah merembes ke mana-mana dan dia tidak menyukai bau darah dan kehilangan satu kaki.

Sekarang semua sudah tidak ada lagi.

Maika menyanyikan satu lagu. Delapan not sederhana. Yohio mengenalnya sebagai nina bobo, namun lagu itu kuno, kuno sekali, hanya tertulis di lembar paling usang jurnal paling tua di arsip perpustakaan yang dirubuhkan lima tahun lalu (mereka ganti dengan kamp pelatihan militer). Yohio mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana Maika tahu.

Danau itu bertambah isinya. Tidak sampai penuh ketika Maika mengangkat jemari. Walau dihalangi malam, bulan tengah purnama. Yohio menangkap gurat-gurat merah di telapak tangan Maika, hampir menyerupai bekas cambuk bagi pencuri yang dihukum di alun-alun. Maika kembali merendam jemari. Saat Maika mengangkatnya lagi, Yohio hanya melihat betapa tanpa cela tangan penyembuh Maika. Seperti sulap.

Mata Maika mengingatkan Yohio pada batu-batu murni yang pernah dilihatnya di lembar ensiklopedia halus anak walikota. Dia tidak mengenal nama anak itu, tapi anak itu sungguh baik. Yohio mengingat sedikit lebih dalam, tentang warna-warna mata, kemudian sebelum kontak mata mereka putus atau Maika menyapa, pernyataan tanpa nada ragu terlontar begitu saja: "Kau seorang penyihir."

Yohio pernah mendengar sedikit tentang ras penyihir. Mereka diisolasi lalu dihukum mati lebih dari seratus tahun lalu. Atas tuduhan praktik ilmu hitam dan penyebab wabah. Maika tidak berdalih. Dia mengakui sendiri bahwa dia termasuk salah satu dari mereka. Kelompok yang berhasil melarikan diri, mengubah identitas, menekan sihir dalam-dalam agar tak pernah muncul ke permukaan. Bagian paling menyengsarakan. Mereka adalah penyihir dan mereka tidak diperbolehkan memiliki, terlebih menggunakan sihir. Sebagian penyihir mati. Sebagian memilih mati. Maika menunjukkan bekas-bekas luka akibat tekanan sihir itu di masa-masa saat sihirnya bekerja bahkan tanpa dia mau. Yohio mungkin tahu rasanya, menyembunyikan luka demikian banyak di balik pakaian, menyembunyikan dari pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang. Dia sendiri mengalami. Secara refleks, Yohio melirik kaki kanan yang sudah lama tidak dia miliki.

"Apakah kakimu sakit?" Maika meraup air dalam tangkup dua tangan. Yohio mengamati bagaimana air menyelubungi telapak tangan Maika, bagaimana Maika menempelkan telapak tangan pada perpotongan kaki dan kaki palsunya, secara ajaib melenyapkan nyeri di sana karena tidak banyak perajin ahli untuk merakitkan organ palsu. Yohio tidak bertanya bagaimana Maika tahu. Mungkin karena dia seorang penyihir.

"Bukankah semua tuduhan itu salah?" Yohio bertanya satu kali, di kali kedua puluh mereka bertemu di tepi danau. Maika menambah air danau secara bertahap. Mempertahankan sumber kehidupan cadangan untuk desa. Penduduk akan memerlukan danau ini suatu saat, Maika menerangkan. Yohio hanya mengangguk. Kali kedua puluh itu berjalan sebagaimana sembilan belas lainnya. Duduk merendam kaki, menonton bulan pecah di tengah danau, Yohio membawa roti serta panah serta busur, merasa beruntung mendapat lima ekor ikan. (Yohio ingin berpikir ikan-ikan mendekat karena Maika.) Yohio membagi roti menjadi dua. Maika membawa selai beri racikan sendiri, memiliki fungsi obat, selai yang dia berikan pada bungsu satu keluarga kecil di masa lalu.

Yohio telah melihat banyak. Tentang jari-jemari kasar Maika, gurat-gurat merah, bagaimana Maika lumpuh dan kehilangan napas selama beberapa menit yang bagi Yohio amat mengerikan karena begitulah ibu dan ayahnya mati tepat di depan mata, dan kata-kata Maika agar jangan sampai siapapun tahu. Kami menyebutnya Ambang Batas, Maika mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung. Lengan jubah berubah merah, namun hilang setelah Maika usap. Jika kami, para penyihir, terlalu memforsir.

Akan ada peti-peti baru dikirim malam ini. Maika akan ada di sana untuk mengukirkan senyum terakhir sebelum raga mereka lebur dalam api. Yohio melanjutkan, "Bukankah kau orang baik?"

"Dulu, kami semua monster. Kami kembali untuk membayar."

Maika tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Yohio tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Maika mati di tengah perang. Jubah putih bernoda lumpur karena selalu menjejak ranah becek tak terjamah barang setitik darah. Yohio melihat mata Maika terpejam. Maika tersenyum. Tangannya tidak lagi bergurat merah seperti bekas dicambuk, tapi menghitam seolah hangus, hingga orang-orang menahan napas, ngeri serta tidak mengerti namun tak kehilangan rasa terima kasih. Bunga-bunga mengiringi pembakaran saat tubuh Maika yang tak lagi bernyawa tapi tak pernah membusuk dilemparkan ke api. Asap membumbung tinggi. Harum. Seperti segenggam bunga berkelopak putih yang Maika simpan di balik jubah, seperti segenggam bunga berkelopak merah muda yang Yohio kumpulkan hati-hati lalu diikat rapi lalu ia berikan pada Maika yang tersenyum, Yohio tahu Maika cantik, amat cantik, ia tahu sejak ia berhasil mengingat pertemuan mereka di balai desa satu jam sebelum perang meletus dan anak penyihir itu berlari pergi. Maika adalah anak walikota.

Kali ini, Yohio menangis.


End file.
